


Arrival

by akwardcadabra



Series: Life at the Stark Tower [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, During the Series ships will be added, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Natasha/ Clint - Freeform, Tony/ Loki, or - Freeform, such as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: After previous problems with delayed arrivals at battles or missions, a decision was made to have all of the Avengers live in the Stark Tower. Different personalities and people clash, but they all try to make it work -for the good of the universe.In this chapter, everyone arrives and things already don't seem to go as smoothly as everyone hoped.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to rewrite my older series with the same premise because it simply didn't live up to my standards now.  
> If you don't like some of the ships or characters, fear not because there will be all types of stories with all types of different ships an characters. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do not own anything, but the story.  
> I hope you enjoy and please consider leaving a comment ^^

Tony gave a heavy sigh, as he watched Pepper assign rooms to each of the people that were going to live with them now. It had been a compromise, since every time something bad was going down, most of the team members were scattered everywhere and it took them way too long to assemble. Thus the idea of them all living together in the Stark Tower was born and after only two months of constant working on Tony and Pepper’s part, the tower was made fit for all of them –in all honesty Tony had to admit that it was more of his robots’ work than his own, since he had only done the plans and let his machines do the building. 

“Alright, Steve and Bucky you will share this room.” Pepper said, a warm smile on her lips, as she pointed at a door to her right, close to the beginning of the hallway. “Steve requested for you two to share a room and we will of course gladly do that. I wasn’t all too sure whether or not you’d like to share a bed, so you have two big beds. All the rooms have adjoined bathrooms.”

“Thank you very much, Pepper.” Steve smiled brightly and Bucky gave a shy smile.

“Thanks.” He mumbled and picked up his suitcase.

“You can unpack and in an hour we’ll meet in the living room, yes? You’ll get a little tour.” She smiled and both Steve and Bucky agreed, before entering the room.

She then went on to show Wanda and Vision the room they would share. It had been hard to convince them, since they really wanted to have a little flat on their own, but eventually they saw the reason behind the idea and agreed. Natasha and Sam had rooms next to one another and so did Loki and Thor, who had not arrived, yet. And frankly Tony was a little worried about how they would arrive, because the last time Thor had come to his place, he had smashed through the ceiling.

Pepper smiled at Bruce. “And this is your room.” She pointed to her left. “I hope you like it. Tony designed all of the rooms himself after all.”

Bruce chuckled a little. “Oh, I’m sure it’ll be great. Thank you, Pepper.”

“Did I forget someone? Peter has a room, he can use whenever he wants to stay here.” She mumbled, looking at her list. “Clint is on his own; he specifically requested to not live in this tower and could not be persuaded. Rhodes has a room he can stay in, too, if he decides to come over. We do have Thor and Loki’s rooms ready and the guestrooms in case someone else wants to come over.”

Tony smiled and walked up to Pepper. “Hey, everyone is settled and you did a great job. Let’s get into the living room and see if Loki and Thor have arrived yet, even though we would have noticed, if they did.”

And as if on cue, a loud bang could be heard and Tony new that Thor and his brother had arrived. He gave a heavy sigh and prayed that nothing was broken, as he moved towards the source of the noise. They had arrived on the balcony and to his surprise nothing, but a flowerpot was broken. Tony opened the door to let them inside.

“Hey, finally decided to join us?” Tony chuckled.

Thor smiled brightly. “Ah yes, we had a delay while packing. Brother couldn’t find a piece of jewellery that he wanted to bring.”

“Was that so important?” Tony smirked and glanced at the dark haired man behind Thor.

“It was a gift.” Loki said flatly. “Hello, Tony.” He added.

Pepper appeared behind her friend and smiled. “Good morning. Come inside. We have rooms prepared for each of you. We weren’t sure, if you’d want to sure, being brothers and such. But we went for the safe route, since you had your differences in the past.”

“Wise choice.” Loki chuckled dryly and walked inside.

“Come on, I’ll show you the rooms.” Pepper said and the two followed her. “In an hour, we’ll meet downstairs and talk everything through and have a house tour.”

Tony sighed and watched them leave. One hour of peace and quiet. How he could spend it, he wondered and decided to go to his laboratory, trusting Pepper to deal with the others.

The hour went by way too fast for Tony’s taste and he eventually had to join the others, after waiting through the house tour. Because it was his house and he didn’t need a tour of it. But eventually he had to join.

“Alright.” Pepper said. “Has everyone settled in?” She was met with nods and mutters of agreement. “And are there questions or problems?”

“Why don’t the windows open?” Wanda asked. “I wanted to let some fresh air inside.”

“Safety precaution that I set up during the furnishing process. I’ll have Friday unlock them later.” Tony said from his spot on the couch.

“So we’re kind of like the people in ‘How I met your mother’?” Steve asked. “Because we all live together?”

Bucky snorted. “Yes, Steven we are.” He petted his boyfriend’s hand, as Tony laughed aloud.

“Really, Steve?”

“Still catching up on media.” Steve said softly, smiling at the man. “Leave me alone.”

Sam shook his head with a chuckle. “Do we have a chores plan or something?”

“I have people who clean up for me.” Tony said with a smile. “But cooking is something we can take turns at.”

“I can’t cook.” Bucky said quickly. “Not for the life of me could I make a tasty meal.”

“I can cook.” Loki shrugged. “I could cook sometime.”

“Me, too.” Natasha smiled. “But Wanda is a great cook.”

Said woman smiled shyly. “Thank you. I’d be happy to cook for you.”

“Any other questions?” Pepper smiled.

“Can we have an anonymous mailbox for complaints?” Sam chuckled and Natasha agreed, while laughing herself.

“A what?” Thor asked, looking at the two of them. “Is it a mailbox, where we complain about things? Do we write letters?”

“No, I think we complain about the others who live here.” Loki filled his brother in.

“Exactly.” Bucky agreed, grinning a little. “Good idea.”

Bruce smiled softly. “If we fight a lot, it would be a good idea to address issues that come up. But if we don’t fight, it’s not really necessary. Unless you want to complain about Tony, which is okay for me.” He chuckled softly and Tony rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Let’s just say that it’s all settled for today. We can order food later. Tomorrow we’ll go grocery shopping so that Wanda can cook.” Pepper smiled. “We have snacks and things to make yourself lunch in the kitchen.”

“I have another question.” Thor said, raising his hand.

“You don’t have to raise your hand. We’re not in kindergarten.” Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Can we have guests? If Jane knows that I’m on earth, she will probably want to visit me some day.” Thor explained.

“Yes of course.” Pepper smiled. “Just tell us who will be coming so that we can be prepared.” 

“Good.” Loki said and crossed his arms.

“You and guests? Do you even have friends?” Tony laughed.

“I simply mean to indicate that if people can enter and visit, it doesn’t mean we are stuck in here and could leave.” Loki explained.

“You feel yourself a prisoner in here?” Tony asked.

“Well, am I not one? I feel like a child that was grounded by their parents.”

“Loki.” Thor said from his side. “We know that you were under mind control. No one here sees your presence as a punishment, neither for you nor themselves.” He explained softly.

“Tell that to Clint. He might say he doesn’t want to live here, because he wants some solitude, but he doesn’t want to live with me.” Loki said, standing up. “I’ll retire to my room, if you don’t mind.”

“You can’t really believe this.” Natasha said. “Listen, we were all mad at you and now we are not. Everyone knows that you were innocent and under mind control.”

“You do?” Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Why yes of course.” Bruce said softly, smiling lightly. “It was me who smashed the mind control out of you, to say it bluntly.”

“Yes. I do remember that.” Loki shivered. “Still, I think most of the people outside this tower do not care about that. Why would I go outside? I am trapped in here. But I am trapped everywhere and I prefer to be trapped with my brother.”

“I’m glad to hear that, brother.” Thor smiled brightly.

“I’m glad you’re glad.” Loki said and nodded. “I’ll leave now.” With that he turned on his heel and left.

“Should someone talk to him?” Bucky asked softly. 

“Just leave him be for a while.” Pepper said softly. “Any other questions?” 

When everyone else denied, she allowed them to leave and all of them did just that. And Tony just hoped that this all was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** I am so sorry for uploading this so often. I uploaded it once and AO3 kind of uploaded it multiple times, then proceeded to not let me delete the excessive uploads. I'm sorry. It's deleted and I hope it won't be an issue in the future.


End file.
